Heavy King
Heavy King '''is an antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, making his debut in the 2017 game Sonic Mania. Background One day, on Angel Island, a mysterious gemstone was unearthed known as the Phantom Ruby. With its power, the Ruby could warp reality on a cosmic scale. As its first demonstration, the Ruby transformed five ordinary Eggrobos into the Hard-Boiled Heavies, who sought to usurp Eggman and use the Ruby to gain ultimate power. King, acting as their leader, retrieved the Phantom Ruby for himself and used it in an attempt to defeat Super Sonic, but was destroyed in the process. Stats '''Attack Potency: Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level '''(Comparable to Mighty and Ray) | '''Universe Level+, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Stronger than before. Powered by the Phantom Ruby, which can create universes like Null Space, which are described as infinite. Fought Classic Super Sonic, who is powered by the Chaos Emeralds.) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(He can tag Classic Knuckles and other comparable characters) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light ', possibly '''Immeasurable (Fought against Super Sonic) Durability: Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level | Universe Level+, '''possibly Low Multiverse Level''' Hax: Creation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Duplication, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Battlefield Removal '''(Should have the same powers as Infinite due to using the same power source) '''Intelligence: High '(Is smarter than a normal Eggman robot, and created a plan to outsmart Eggman and take the Phantom Ruby) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight against Classic Knuckles and Classic Super Sonic before being fully destroyed, both for extended periods of time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Energy Projection: '''Can use the Master Emerald's power to fire laser shockwaves from his staff. * '''Creation/Shielding/Telekinesis: '''The Phantom Ruby can create objects around the user to act as a shield, and the user can make them float with its power. * '''Illusion Creation: '''The Ruby's main function, allowing the introduction of hyper-realistic illusions in the mind of an opponent, which are as real to them as events in the normal reality. * '''Duplication: '''The user of the Phantom Ruby can create multiple copies of themself, although they are rather weak. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''The Phantom Ruby can reverse gravity. * '''Size Manipulation: '''The Phantom King can increase his size using his illusions * '''Battlefield Removal: '''The user of the Phantom Ruby can banish an opponent to an alternate reality. Techniques * '''Energy Orb Shot: '''The Phantom King creates orbs around him, and then fires them at enemies. These orbs are powerful enough to damage a Super Form user. * '''Scepter Shot: '''The Heavy King blasts foes with his scepter. Equipment * '''Scepter: '''A symbol of the Heavy King's leadership, allowing him to fire energy attacks. * '''Phantom Ruby: '''The source of the Phantom King's power. Key '''Normal | Phantom King Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can hold onto the side of a grabber device even when defeated. Speed/Reactions * Can spread a laser attack across the ground in seconds. Durability/Endurance * Survived miniature explosions happening on his body. Skill/Intelligence * Quickly became leader of the Heavies. * Successfully executed a plan to overthrow Eggman and take the Phantom Ruby. Powerscaling Heavy King is considered far superior to an average Eggman robot and has clashed with Classic Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Knuckles, and Tails several times, and thus should scale to feats from the Classic timeline at minimum, especially since he and the other Heavies battled Team Sonic again after the events of Forces, when Classic Sonic grew stronger. The Phantom King could go toe-to-toe with a Classic Super Sonic post-Sonic Generations, and thus should scale to characters like the Time Eater, in addition to scaling to feats of the Phantom Ruby itself. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to attack after it has absorbed Master Emerald energy. * Phantom King cannot be accessed manually. * Phantom King has yet to actually demonstrate the powers Infinite used with the Phantom Ruby, so its ability to use them is merely conjecture. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:SEGA Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Small Country Level Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusion Users